Yoh Atsuko
'''Yoh Atsuko - główny bohater powieści. Międzywymiarowy podróżnik, a zarazem słynny złodziej, poszukiwany przez Jigen Tankenka. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|left|100pxYoh jest przede wszystkim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o długich, czarnych i chaotycznie ułożonych włosach, spiętych w kucyk. Poza czterema kosmykami opadającymi na czoło złodziejaszka, można wyróżnić jeden, szczególnie długi, który często przysłania jego lewe oko. Posiada stosunkowo długie bokobrody, których nie zamierza zgolić. Oczy młodego mężczyzny mają kolor czarny. Zwykle nosi ciemnoczerwoną kamizelkę z krótkim rękawem, pod którą znajduje się ciemna podkoszulka bez rękawów. Luźne, niebieskie spodnie wykonane z wytrzymałego materiału, pochodzącego z nieznanego uniwersum, idealnie sprawdzają się do walki, a także posiadają trzy kieszenie. Dwie znajdują się - standardowo - w okolicy bioder, zaś jedna, większa, zapinana na suwak - przy kolanie. Prawa ręka chłopaka jest zabandażowana od łokcia w dół, gdzie wyjątkiem są jedynie palce. Na lewym nadgarstku znajduje się natomiast czarna, stosunkowo ciężka opaska. Dodatkowymi elementami ozdobnymi są kolczyki Potara oraz brązowy pasek ze złotą klingą, posiadającą charakterystyczny wzorek. Charakter Pewny siebie, szczery oraz wesoły mężczyzna, który stara się czerpać z życia pełnymi garściami. Spontaniczny i żywiołowy - pełen zdrowego i niezdrowego humoru. Lubi pomagać innym bez względu na to, czy ktokolwiek tego chce, czy też nie. Z reguły zachowuje się jak kretyn - kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, zdarza mu się jednak przejawiać odznaki dorosłości - staje się znacznie poważniejszy. Mimo to, zwykle kończy się to rozładowaniem napięcia za pomocą jakiegoś głupkowatego tekstu lub zachowania - nie ma więc problemów, jeżeli chodzi o dogadywanie się z dziećmi. Poza tym, niecierpliwy, leniwy i mało rozważny - posiadanie ostatniej cechy często owocuje wpadaniem w tarapaty. Nienawidzi, kiedy na jego oczach źle traktuje się dzieci lub kobiety - być może jest to spowodowane pewnego rodzaju urazem w psychice z czasów dzieciństwa. Dość konkretnie zboczony - nie potrafi rozpoznać tego, czy kobieta w jakikolwiek sposób się nim interesuje. Zamiast tego, to właśnie on wykazuje zainteresowanie względem przedstawicielek płci pięknej, oceniając je głównie po wielkości piersi oraz ogólnym wyglądzie. Fabuła Prolog Jako jednego z głównych bohaterów opowiadania, poznajemy go już w prologu, gdzie jest torturowany i przetrzymywany w pewnym laboratorium w górach Dabezhia. Kiedy ma zostać zabrany na kolejne eksperymenty, będąc w stosunkowo ciężkim stanie, usłyszał w głowie męski głos, który „zaoferował mu pomoc”. Młodzieniec i tak nie miał już nic do stracenia, toteż zgodził się z miejsca. Po kilku minutach - nie będąc już sobą - zaczął bez najmniejszego problemu zabijać pracowników obiektu w którym był przetrzymywany z wieloma innymi dziećmi. Te natomiast - o dziwo - wypuścił, tworząc dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni, która prowadziła do jakiegoś lasu. Dotarłszy na ostatni poziom laboratorium, odnalazł osobę, która była za to wszystko odpowiedzialna. Nie oczekując zbędnych wyjaśnień, zaczął znęcać się nad owym mężczyzną, doprowadzając go po jakimś czasie niewyobrażalnego cierpienia do śmierci. Jego „zabawę” przerwało pojawienie się białej postaci o dziwnych skrzydłach, przypominających gałęzie drzew. Po krótkiej wymianie słów, cały obiekt mający swoją lokację gdzieś w górach, zniknął z powierzchni ziemi za sprawą dwóch gigantycznych eksplozji energii, które były prawdopodobnie widoczne na całym kontynencie Palan i w jego okolicach. Następnie, akcja przenosi się do lasu. Atsuko nie pamięta niczego, co miało miejsce w trakcie „jego zabawy” - wyglądało na to, że po próbie przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek, miał jedynie przebłyski. Po chwili pojawia się również srebrnowłosa dziewczyna z którą dzielił pokój. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Silvią, niedaleko dwójki dzieci otwiera się międzywymiarowe przejście do którego - bez większego namysłu - postanawiają wejść, opuszczając to uniwersum na bardzo długi czas, by rozpocząć serię zwariowanych i niesamowitych przygód... Patefasum Arc Part 1: Shiroge Wkrótce... Part 2: Equilibrum Wkrótce... Ekwipunek *'Worldwide Data Gatherer' - urządzenie zaprojektowane przez Viega, będące podstawą wyposażenia każdego mieszkańca Beralzy, zbliżone wyglądem do palmtopa. Służy ono do zbierania oraz przetwarzania wszelkich informacji, gromadzonych przez Jigen Tankenka, a także do ewentualnej komunikacji pomiędzy owymi podróżnikami. Atsuko nie otrzymał tego urządzenia, a bezczelnie ukradł. Jego partnerka, Silvia zmodyfikowała je pod tym samym kątem, co jego twórca - bezpośrednie połączenie z międzywymiarową bazą danych - Biblioteką Quinta, a także bazą danych prywatnego magazynu pary złodziejaszków. *'Potara Earrings' - magiczne artefakty, za pomocą których można dokonać stałego połączenia dwóch istot, tworząc jedną, potężną postać. W przypadku międzywymiarowego złodzieja są jedynie ozdobą. Moce Zdolności naturalne *'Mistrz walki wręcz': niezliczona ilość podróży międzywymiarowych, a także nauka walki wręcz u najróżniejszych nauczycieli, sprawiły, że Atsuko osiągnął mistrzostwo w tej dziedzinie. Ogromna ilość ruchów oraz stylów, które może wykorzystywać podczas starcia, sprawia, że pomimo swojego młodego wyglądu jest niezwykle utalentowanym wojownikiem. *'Umiejętność szybkiego przyswajania wiedzy': jedną z najbardziej zdumiewających zdolności złodzieja jest bardzo szybki wzrost jego umiejętności. Szybko pojmuje działanie poszczególnych technik, na których naukę, przeciętny wojownik musiałby poświęcić kilka dobrych lat swojego życia. W niesamowitym tempie uczy się również kontrolowania swoich mocy na tyle sprawnie, by wykorzystywać je podczas walki bez większego ryzyka - uczy się na błędach. Transformacje *Super Saiyan Techniki *Door of the World *Bukujutsu *Energy Blast *Nightmare Drive *Dark Tentacles **Dark Arms *Kekkon Sphere (wspólnie z Silvią) Relacje Silvia Sawako: póki co, mężczyzna traktuje kobietę raczej jak swoją młodszą siostrę, którą za wszelką cenę chce ochraniać. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że wampirzyca może do niego czuć coś więcej. Zależy mu na niej chociażby ze względu na fakt, że podróżują ze sobą już kilkanaście dobrych lat. Ciekawostki *mężczyzna panicznie boi się grubych igieł oraz stomatologów. *jest uzależniony od dokonywania kradzieży i alkoholu, aczkolwiek to drugie stara się leczyć. *jest niezwykle zboczony, lecz nie potrafi dostrzec kobiet, które czują do niego coś więcej, niż zwykłą przyjaźń. Cytaty * „''Nic nie pamiętam, ale jeżeli rzeczywiście miałem wpływ na to, że żyjesz, to jestem zadowolony. Najważniejsze jest w tej chwili tylko to, że jesteś cała…” - do Silvii, kiedy byli dziećmi, po tragedii w górach Dabezhia. * „Cholera, nawet taki tępak jak ja nie miał większego problemu z przejrzeniem Twojej zdolności. Wiedz, że to zły znak…” - do Oddyna, podczas walki. * „Może nie jestem najmądrzejszy, ale zapamiętaj jedną rzecz… Nie ma prostych ścieżek. Idąc przed siebie, prędzej czy później trafimy na jakieś rozwidlenie i będziemy musieli dokonać wyboru, który będzie niósł ze sobą nieprzewidziane konsekwencje podczas dalszej podróży…” - do Silvii, kiedy po raz pierwszy naraziła się na śmierć w uniwersum Genao. * „Wyobraź sobie, co mógłbym odpowiedzieć kosmicznej jaszczurce, która planowała zaatakować kobietę od tyłu z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. To brzmi tak, jakbyś był bardziej zboczony ode mnie.''” - riposta na słowa Shiroge, podczas walki w uniwersum Genao. Galeria p2.PNG YAtsuko.png|Yoh Atsuko, aktualna wersja spritowa. Yohav.PNG|Yoh Atsuko, aktualna wersja rysowana - digital art. Yoh Atsuko.png|Yoh Atsuko, poprzednia wersja spritowa. Yohav.png|Yoh Atsuko, poprzednia wersja rysowana - digital art. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie